Making Love
by Krabby Patty
Summary: You've always wanted to do it under the stars. SandyKirsten.


_**Author's Note:**__ This is a long over-due gift for _Michelle (britgirl2003)_, whose birthday was last February. This is a tribute to her for all the smut she has written for us, stories that every Sandy/Kirsten fan consider as classics when it comes to our favorite pairing. I hope you will like this, and I hope the rest of you guys enjoy. :)_

_Set in Season 4, specifically episode 12, _The Groundhog Day.

_**Disclaimers:**__ Do I look like Josh Schwartz to you? No. I'm just a cheesy writer._

* * *

**MAKING LOVE**

* * *

Not a word was spoken as you make your way through the crowd of people, leading her away from the dance floor. Your desire to finally have her for yourself was unmistakable in the way your hand was wrapped around her waist. You smile at the thought of the new life that was growing within her. Affectionately, you raise your free hand towards her face and brush away that stray lock of hair, before pressing a kiss into her golden curls.

You see her face lighting up at the gesture, and you knew that it was one of the little things that made her love you even more. The two of you smile at each other, enjoying the intimate moment for a little while longer before you continue walking away from the party.

The mail truck was still parked in front of the Yacht Club when you emerge into the dark skies of California. Taking her shawl, you snugly wrap it around her shoulders to protect her from the cold, before you lead her to the passenger side of the vehicle and help her in.

As the mail truck pulled from the driveway, a soft, amused voice to your right captures your attention. She's asking where you are taking her, and you simply shake your head, not trusting yourself to answer and ruin the surprise you had in store for your wife. She trusts you and asks no more questions, but another smile graces her lips and you couldn't be happier at how she looked right then and there: serene, perfectly content, and beautiful.

She had that glow on her face, one you often saw after you made the sweetest love. As much as you would like to think it was all because of you, you know that part of it comes from the happiness she is feeling at the chance to have another baby – one that the two of you have always wanted.

Unable to help yourself, you reach out and place your hand over her still-flat stomach. Her smile widens and makes her look even more beautiful, and you wonder how that is even possible. Your eyes are torn between the road and your lovely wife, but you are captivated in how she slowly lowered her hand to her own tummy and covered your hand with her tiny one. Both of you stay in that position for the rest of the drive, reveling in the warmth of her stomach. She starts talking to the unborn child within her in that quiet, motherly voice of hers, and you just keep your silence, letting her have her moment, but listening, all the same. You know she is the only one who makes you quiet like this.

Finally, you reach your destination. You didn't want to, but you broke the reverie to emerge from the mail truck and help her go down as well. Both your feet meet fine sand only one can find in Newport, and you thought it would be a waste if the two of you wouldn't be able to enjoy it fully. You kick off your shoes and help her undo the straps of her sandals, placing them on the bonnet of the vehicle.

You hold her close to you, molding your bodies perfectly together as you begin your walk. She doesn't know, of course, but there is a particular spot the two of you were meant to go to for tonight. You see her close her eyes and you kiss the top of her head once more, just enjoying having her in your arms. You really don't know what you've done to deserve her, but you know that you didn't have to be perfect to be perfect for her.

Just beyond where the mail truck was parked were several rocks. Nothing dangerous, of course – you would rather die than put the love of your life in any danger, but they were enough to seclude you from anyone who might be passing by this very same strip of beach. The rocks formed a vague U facing the ocean, with a generous part of sand between the waters and the rocks that made the spot perfect for lying down. You discovered this spot a few weeks ago while you were on your usual morning surf, and thought that it was perfect for your besotted Kirsten.

You ease her into your arms as you step into the ocean to avoid the rocks. You could hear her squealing as she protectively held on to your shoulders, but you make it to the private area safely. Waiting for the two of you was a blanket draped over the sand, where a bowl of strawberries, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and a can of whipped cream were resting on. As you set her down to the ground, her eyes take everything in, and she let out a surprised gasp. You can tell she was about to say she couldn't believe you planned all of this for her, and you were not disappointed.

Gently, you ease her down on the fabric and immediately work on getting her comfortable. It didn't take too long for the two of you to be lying down on the blanket, with her body curled up next to yours and her head on your chest. Your rough hand strokes the fine silk of her hair as your eyes lock with hers. They were so enchanting; you couldn't help but allow yourself to get lost in those sapphire orbs you could read so well. Right now, they're telling you that she is overwhelmed with emotion, and you know that she knows you're feeling the same way. Slowly, you pull her towards you until she was close enough for you to leave a kiss on her lips. You break away almost immediately, but before she could ask about it, you were leaving kisses all over her face, never leaving a part of it neglected. She laughs in amusement, but she closes her eyes and lets you continue doing what you are doing. She loves it when you do that, and you know it.

Eventually you make your way back to her lips, and this time, you did not dare pull apart. Instead, the tip of your tongue brushes against her bottom lip, asking for permission. She immediately parts her lips, and your kiss deepens while the passion grew stronger. Without breaking away from her sensuous mouth, you adjust your position so she was completely lying down on the blanket, and you were beside her, lying on your side with your arm beneath her head.

When you did finally pull apart, you let her see the mischievous smile on your face. Only she has that effect on you. Reaching beyond her supine body, you pluck out a strawberry from the bowl and dip it in the chocolate sauce, just the way she likes it. After letting the last of the drops fall, you trace the chocolate-covered tip of the fruit against her lips, teasing her. You hear the sound of her giggle, and relented to her desires. You let her bite into the fruit, but before she could finish chewing it, your lips are on hers again, tasting the chocolate and the strawberry mixed with her natural sweetness. You groan – she drives you wild with desire.

After you put another chocolate-covered strawberry between her lips, your hand that was not supporting her trails down her sides with the intention of finding her sensitive spots. You've memorized her body already, every inch of skin and faint freckle you've paid attention to at some point during your marriage. She gasps as your fingers dance over that area just above her waist. Smiling, you let your hand continue its journey down your wife's upper body, the sounds of the moans and the gasps she lets out music to your ears.

She was hopelessly lost in the ecstasy you've stirred within her body, and you know that you want to take this further than you intended. Leaning down to capture her lips into yours, you carefully unbutton the top of her slacks and slide the zipper down, allowing you access to her most delicate of parts. Her eyes shot wide open as she realizes what was happening, but you quietly whisper your assurances, your breath warm as it flirted with the skin of her ear.

"You've always wanted to do it under the stars." You told her. "And I wouldn't want to be the kind of husband who denies his wife her secret fantasies…"

It took a few more chosen words and several kisses, but she eventually relents. She lifts her hips and allows you to slide down her trousers and her underwear, leaving her half-dressed on the sand. You cradle her close to you as your hand slowly make its way up her thighs, and then in between them, finding her sex already warm and wet with her arousal. It drives you crazy and makes you want to make love right then, but you hold yourself back. Tonight was about your wife, and you are intent on making her feel as much pleasure as you could offer to her.

You cup your hand over her womanhood, letting your hands become moist with her wetness before trailing a finger gently over her opening. She moans, delirious with your teasing, her hips bucking as she pressed against your hand. You continue your teasing for a few more excruciating minutes before giving in and sliding your middle finger inside of her. Your wife groans in relief, but that groan immediately turns into drawn out moans of excitement as you bring her close to the release she desperately needed. Your thumb finds her clitoris, and you flick that sensitive nub, rotating it in soft circles as you feel it throb beneath your thumb. Her moans become loud as you feel her tighten against your finger, and you know that she is oh so close. You lower your head to her neck and begin nibbling on the soft skin there, and the sensory overload pushed your wife over the edge. She climaxes with a cry, her head tilted back and her back arched gracefully as her fingers grip the blanket tightly. She was breathless by the time you remove your hand from her.

You allow her to recover, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead as she took deep breaths. You keep your eyes on her, unable to look away from the magnificent sight in front of you. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed a rosy hue, and she looked satisfied – the kind that only you could give her.

After a few moments, you break away from Kirsten and guide her to a sitting position. Kissing her once more, you bring her hands to the lapel of your suit, urging her to take them off. She immediately understood the unspoken message and began pushing the expensive fabric off your shoulders. As she worked to get the rest of your clothes off your body, your own hands find their way to the hem of the cream-colored blouse she was wearing. Slowly, you tug it above her stomach, past her breasts and finally over her head, leaving her in a black lacy bra that you immediately discarded.

Once the both of you were undressed, you push her back down on the blanket and settle on top of her, being mindful not to crush her small frame. Your lips meet hers in another ardent kiss, one that left the both of you incredibly breathless.

"Please." It was a whisper so soft that you might have not heard if she didn't utter her plea against your lips.

You intended on teasing her even further, but you realize what that look in her eyes meant. She was ready for you, and you were never really able to deny your wife of anything anyway. You continue to kiss her deeply, tasting the sweetness that the two of you created together. The taste leaves you intoxicated and wanting for more. Both your hands begin their descent down her body, pausing only to pay attention to her breasts. Molding one in each hand, your fingers immediately sought after her nipples, which were hard in your wife's excitement. She groans as you take one of them between your lips and sucked at a volatile pace, leaving her writhing beneath you. You give the other breast the same attention as your hands continue downward, draping across her hips and moving to her thighs.

Slowly as not to startle her, you pull back and kneel down in between her legs. Your hands take a hold of each one and wrap them around your middle, giving her something to cling on to for the moment. Then you take your manhood already fully erect, what with pleasuring your wife and hearing all the sounds that came out from between her lips. You let her watch you pleasure yourself for a moment, her breathing becoming shorter at the sight, before you unhurriedly move closer to her core and guide yourself within her.

Her eyes were closed in anticipation, and it was like your first time all over again. You sheathed yourself fully into her and didn't move just yet, letting her adjust to the feel of having you inside of her. She was so warm and so tight that it was making you go crazy, making her hard to resist. It didn't take too long before she urges you to start moving. You hold her buttocks and use them as leverage to move in and out as you lean over her body to kiss her, neither caring whether the kiss was becoming rushed and sloppy as the moments ticked by.

The moon cast shadows all over your bodies as you continue to make love under the stars. Her arms were around your shoulders, holding on as the two of you moved against each other. She feels so incredible around you, and the way she moans out your name only seems to spur you on. Faster and faster you go, listening to her breathless cues to make sure when to go fast and when to go slow. Sweat was beginning to form on your forehead, and you are aware that her fingernails were digging into your skin, but they don't stop you from making this woman feel as much pleasure as she is giving to you.

Your breathing falls out of pattern with hers as the both of you drew closer to your bliss. You find yourself fighting an inner struggle. You were close, so close already, but she came first. It was all a matter of holding on until she was ready. You hear her vaguely murmur that she was close. You nod against her neck and find your way back to her lips again. She was already on the verge of climaxing, and you thrust harder into her, wanting for her to get there already.

You feel a searing heat in his loins and, with one last thrust, you come together. She buried her head in your neck and held your body tight against hers as you ride out your climax. The both of you were panting, gasping, moaning in your mutual ecstasy. You fall limp into her arms and became soft inside of her, but you couldn't be happier with how this night turned out.

Still breathing heavily, you roll over and guided her on top of you, letting her rest her head on your chest again. You were sure she could hear your unsteady heartbeat against her ear. Content, you pressed another tender kiss against her sweaty forehead and cuddled her close.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

-

-

* * *

The line "I wouldn't want to be the kind of husband who denies his wife her secret fantasies," is a throwback to Michelle's fanfic _Some Secrets are Worth Sharing_ :)

Review?

PS - An update for _Lover I Don't Have to Love_ is in order. I just wanted to get this up first before that happens, and hopefully this tides you over to until I can write the next chapter.


End file.
